Its a promise
by Mirajane S and Erza S
Summary: A GraLu story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Since my sister won't be writing any time soon I decided to write a GraLu story since me and my sister watched a GraLu video we became GraLu fans. In this story there will be quite a few couples: GraLu, Nastuvia, LyonxOC, OCxOC, and more. If you read my sister and my previous work **__**The Elemental dragon slayer's story**__**, then you will recognize the OCs. **_

Chapter 1: The dream

Lucy's POV

"_Lu-oneetan, Alice-oneetan wait for me!" said Alicia_

"_Acchan, Hurry! I want to eat the new Ice cream!" I said_

"_Me too!" said Alice_

"_Ah, Gray look there three girls here." Said the white haired boy_

"_Wow, there is actually people here." Said the raven haired boy_

"_You look like Grey!" said the Acchan_

"_Wait, how do you know Grey?" he asked_

"_Well he comes here once a month to play with us." I answered_

"_I am glad to know he is alive." He said "My name is Gray Fullbuster what is yours?"_

"_It's Lucy Heartphillia!" I answered_

"_I am Alicia Luna Eclipse." Acchan said_

"_My name is Alice Lyra Eclipse." She said_

"_Lyon Bastia is my name, nice to meet, girls" he said_

"_Lyon, Gray come back over here!" someone interrupted_

"_Yes!" they yelled in unison_

"_Wait!" I said_

"_What?" asked Gray_

"_Promise me that we will meet Again!" I shouted_

"_Ok, it's a promise!" he yelled back_

Then I woke up from the dream

I grabbed a pink tank top and light blue jeans shorts.

After I changed I headed towards the guild I saw Juvia, Levy, Alicia, and Mira talking. So I walked towards them and ordered an orange juice.

"Here you go Lucy!"

"Thanks Mira!"

"No, prob."

"Juvia you look happy did something happen?" I asked

"Gray-sama rejected Juvia!" she said

"Is that really something to be happy about?" Mira and Levy said

"Well he gave Juvia an honest answer, and did not lie to Juvia so it's not that bad. Plus Natsu-san said he will treat me to a meal to help Juvia calm down."

"Ara Ara, looks like new love is about to blossom!" Alicia and I said

She blushed deeply

"But Lucy-san seems like you have seen a pink duck."

"I had seen a weird dream."

They stared at me with a go-ahead-look

"Well it started like this,

"_Lu-oneetan, Alice-oneetan wait for me!" said Alicia_

"_Acchan, Hurry! I want to eat the new Ice cream!" I said_

"_Me too!" said Alice_

"_Ah, Gray look there three girls here." Said the white haired boy_

"_Wow, there is actually people here." Said the raven haired boy_

"_You look like Grey!" said the Acchan_

"_Wait, how do you know Grey?" he asked_

"_Well he comes here once a month to play with us." I answered_

"_I am glad to know he is alive." He said "My name is Gray Fullbuster what is yours?"_

"_It's Lucy Heartphillia!" I answered_

"_I am Alicia Luna Eclipse." Acchan said_

"_My name is Alice Lyra Eclipse." She said_

"_Lyon Bastia is my name, nice to meet, girls" he said_

"_Lyon, Gray come back over here!" someone interrupted_

"_Yes!" they yelled in unison_

"_Wait!" I said_

"_What?" asked Gray_

"_Promise me that we will meet Again!" I shouted_

"_Ok, it's a promise!" he yelled back_

Weird right?"

"I think its romantic." They yelled in unison

Then everyone was staring

"What's romantic?" they asked

"Oh Lucy d-

"Mira-san!" she yelled

"Oh, I am sorry but it is so romantic!"

"I was only 8!"

"Still a promise is a promise"

I was scarlet red

"Ara, Lu-oneesama is crimson red!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" said team Natsu –Lucy

"Ohoho, nothing important!"

"Natsu they are acting all weird!"

"Say that again and you are dead you stupid cat!" Juvia, Levy, Alicia, Mira, and I said in unison

"NATSU! The evil ladies are attacking!"

'Someday I WILL skin that cat alive.' I thought

_**Did you like it? R&R! If you have any questions feel free to ask me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys it's me, Lyra-chan! This is the second chapter of _it's a promise_, I hope you enjoy this story.

The Question

Lucy's POV

"Mira-san, don't scare me like that you should not tell things like that to the guild because they are going to tease me after this!" I said

"I am sorry but I could not resist!" she more like squealed

"Oi, Lucy! Can you come with me for a sec?" Gray yelled across the room

For some reason the guild went quite and stared at us

Then we grabbed my wrist and we ran for our lives since the WHOLE guild was after us.

When we stopped I saw the most beautiful scenery, a giant water fall, but it was not your regular waterfall, the flowed backwards! When the water fell on the river it flowed until it went through a willow tree (that was behind the water fall that leads into a cave) and froze into a big box, inside it was a smaller box, inside it was a smaller box, inside it was a smaller box, and inside it was a ring.

"Lucy, you might not remember but I knew before I joined the guild and-

"I remember our first meeting was near the golden forest." I said

"Yes, and since then I fell in love with you. Lucy Heartphillia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Gray Fullbuster!"

_**Three years later (Lucy's POV)**_

I was standing next to my almost-husband, Gray Fullbuster.

We finished our bows

"You may now kiss the bride." said the priest

_**Five years later (Authors POV)**_

"Mama!" the triplets yelled in unison

"What is it Layla, Ur, Ray!" Said the blond women

"How did dad propose to you?" the kids asked

"Well it all started with a strange dream (or memory)…"


	3. Notes!

Sorry this isn't a chapter since the story is fished!

* * *

Check my two new stories Queens Slayers and The True Lucy and Alicia Heartphillia Vermillion


End file.
